indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Litura
There are few other places in all of Paradisus that are more dangerous than Litura. Home to a migrating bunch of ponies from Ludos who were deeply offended by the changing culture, they claimed the nearby island and adapted a new culture all of their own that is born of violence and paranoia. Litura itself is home to an interesting variety of landscapes that these ponies have tamed. At the heart of the island sit Mt. Novissimus, an active volcano. Though is has been many, many years since its last eruption, it is not uncommon for mild to moderate earthquakes to rattle the earth. The volcano is a part of the Animan Mountains. The mountains themselves are fairly standard, treacherous through some places. The real important feature of the mountains are the extensive Fidus Caves that run through side of the mountains. These lava caves form a network of tunnels that led from the mountains to the ocean. It is always common to see uneven lava pillars which give the caves even more character. One small cove to the Southeast of the island is home to red sand beaches due to the volcanic debris and naturally iron-rich environment. The beach itself is protected by mountains on most sides and a large reef offshore. The Obiex protects the beach from violent weather patterns which makes it a preferred location for the equine of the island. Unfortunately, navigating to the Arenis Sanguis is a dangerous path and the steep hillsides have claimed many lives when one was not careful. The rest of Litura is very heavily forested which makes it a playground for predators. Large cats abound in the forests though the inhabitants of Litura have long since adapted to the dangers. The Abyssus is the general home for the inhabitants of the island though for ceremonial purposes, they move toward the Northwest of the island towards a large beach cave called The Tempus. Life on Litura is difficult to say the least. These horses have adapted over time to different herd structures, favoring an almost wolf pack-like environment. Dominance means everything to these horses and often this, factored with intelligence and cunning, helps to determine pairs. All breeding on Litura is done and decided by the leadership. Foals are matched up as soon as they come of age following the Ascensio. The ceremony is conducted in The Tempus and is quite grueling for the young yearlings. If they do not pass the tests required of them, they are left to the beaches and made to leave the island. Foals in general are no celebrated on the island. Reproduction is a requirement for their lifestyle to continue but pregnancy and birth are very inconvenient for mares who are treated equally. Once a mated pair has provided a son and a daughter their requirement has been considered fulfilled and they do not have to produce anymore children. At birth, a foal is not given a name but rather they are all referred to as Nihil. Once a yearling has completed Ascensio, they can earn a name or be branded Nequam. The Liturians do NOT like outsiders. It is not uncommon for them to hunt the horse down and bring them to The Tempus for battle. If the horse does not survive, they are left to be washed away with the tide. If the horse manages to best the Liturians, they can be invited to join them though the sincerity of this offer is tenuous. Notable Horses • Manus, Black Cuculla EE/aa/CuCu - The unofficial leader of the exodus from Ludos. Manus gathered the strongest warriors he knew who were still dedicated to the old life and urged them to conquer Litura for their own. He was integral in setting up their current lifestyle and is a legend amongst the younger generation. He was not the strongest of the warriors but he had a cunning and quick mind that was decidedly more dangerous. He chose Vi as a breeding partner specifically because she could best him in battle and he wanted an offspring to combine their skills. In the end they created Succusio who ended up more notorious and violent than both of them. • Succusio, Grullo Cuculla EE/aa/Dd/Cucu - While his parents were still tied to the old ways of Ludos, Succusio had never known the island and instead began turning the culture of the island into something more violent and primal. Competition was displaced by an almost dangerus paranoia that saw him push to set up the Praesidium which is responsible for keeping outsiders from the island. He was also responsible for abolishing any herd structure instead favoring the almost pack like structure that is seen now. • Nequam, Sooty Brown Dun Leopard Appaloosa Pangare EE/AtAt/DD/nprl/nSty/Pgpg/Lplp/PATN1patn1 - One of many foals to fail his coming of age. Nequam was simply not able to be as cruel as his family or pack. Rather than being driven from the island, however, he put his life on the line and collected the other discarded foals and yearlings to help keep them alive. He claimed a region in the mountains that holds a series of caves which provide cover for their groupd, the Abdita. They do their best to store food in the caves, only sending out small parties at a time to prevent detection from the Praesidium. • Perfuga, Sooty Faux Sable Varnish Roan Cuculla EE/AtAt/Crprl/nSty/Lplp/Cucu - Born the year following Nequam’s failure as a replacement for her brother. Perfuga was everything that Litura born horses are meant to be, almost more so than others. When it is discovered that the other herd exists, she is VERY adamant about finding them and having them murdered. She remains one of the dominant forces in the herd and is slated to reproduce in the near future. • Pylae, Brown Cuculla EE/AtAt/Cucu - Another outcast that Nequam added to his group. She has long since taken over a large share of the work and is regarded similarly to a mother for the lost and abandoned foals. Genetics Builds Pony Hair Any Nose & Ears Any Colors Any. Markings As horses from Litura are descended from the ponies of Ludos, they can also display the cuculla gene on generation. Celo, KIT, Reveri, Avitus, Evorsus, Miocene, and Eocene will not generate. Category:Geography